Katheryn Smith
| title = USS Minnesota Commander | stationed = [[USS Minnesota (NCC-23630)|USS Minnesota]] | rank = Lt. Commander | insignia1 = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Lisa Mccune }} Personel File: Smith, Katheryn (Star Trek: Minnesota (RPG)) Last Update: Stardate: 46788.4 Personal Information Age: 28 Race: Human : Rank: Lieutenant Commander Strengths: *Flight Control *Tactical *Command *Science Parents and Immediate Family Father: Rear Admiral Jack Smith *Commanding Officer of Starfleet Internal Affairs : Mother: Doctor Sarah Carter *Chief Medical Officer of Starfleet Medical : Brother: Lieutenant Commander Dave Smith *Chief of Security - Starbase 228 Starfleet Academy The BIAH System: : Index: B = Basic, I = Intermediate, A = Advanced, H = Honors Academy Entrance Exam Location: Starfleet Academy. *Number of People who took the test at Starfleet Academy: 991 (This count does not include testing at other facilities) *Number of People Accepted: 345 *Smith Accepted: Yes *Smith's Average: 94% - 13th out of 991 *Psych Test Results: Pass 1st Year of Academy : *Engineering 101 - A(Average - 93%) *Flight Control 101 - H(Average - 98%) *Computer Operation - H (Average - 89%) *Security 101 - A(Average - 89%) *Alien Cultures 101 - A (Average - 96%) : Notes: Smith did very well in her first year at the academy she has averaged to be one of the best cadets we have had in a very long time. : 2nd Year of Academy : *Engineering 201 - A (Average - 90%) *Command 201 - A (Average - 94%) (This course includes basic negotiation and command skills, including flight control) *Security 201 - B (Average - 84%) *Computer Operation - H (Average - 83%) *Medical 201 - I (Average - 87%) : Notes: Smith has done extremely well in her second year I am happy to commend her to Command Honors class. She participated in the Academy Marathon and came first. : 3rd Year of Academy : *Engineering 301 - A (Average - 93%) *Command 301 - H (Average - 94%) (Learning how to do Extra Command skills) *Computer Operation - H(Average - 96%) *Chemistry - B (Half Course) (Average - 79%) *Tactical Analysis - A (Half Course) (Average - 96%) *Survival Skills - A(Average - 91%) : Notes: Smith has shown high level of Intellegence though her mark in Chemistry keeping her down to an overall average with the other students. : 4th Year of Academy : *Engineering - Engine Maintenance - 401 - H (Average - 91%) *Tactical - 401 - A (Average - 98%) *Engineering - Ship Operations - 401 - A (Average - 93%) *Command - Starship Command - 401 - H (Average - 96%) *Command - Alien Species - 401 - I (Average - 93%) : Notes: Smith has shown high marks from the Command and Tactical division her whole time at the academy im sure she will make a fine ensign. : Her record and marks have been transfered to the following Starships or Starbases: : -Jupiter-Station (Science Facillity) -Starbase 1 (Sol-Starbase) -U.S.S. Enterprise-D (Galaxy-Class) -U.S.S Farragot (Galaxy-Class) -U.S.S Galaxy (Galaxy-Class) -U.S.S Minnesota (Nebula-Class) : Final Results: Graduation Graduated 2nd in class. Accepted on: U.S.S Galaxy - Helm - Ensign Psychiatric Evaluation Lieutenant Commander Katheryn Smith - Psychiatric Evaluation : Katheryn has been a very healthy young woman but she has suffered a few major injures. Ensign Ms. Smith crashed in a shuttle craft piloting the Ambassador of Vulcan "tu'rok" she was rescued 3 days after the accident and had a major concussion and 3 broken ribs. : Lieutenant Junior Grade Katheryn Smith was present during the Borg attack on sector 001. She was beamed out of her bed into a borg cube. She was rescued but then she took 2 months of lOA : Lieutenant As Smith takes a shuttle to earth she is taken hostage by a Romulan Warbird and she was poked and stabbed and tortured for information regarding the Borg : Lieutenant Commander Smith was transferred to the U.S.S. Minnesota after her torture with the Romulans. She was posted as Executive Officer : Recommendations & Commendations : Fleet Admiral John Hathaway: "Smith is one of the finest officers i've watched go through starfleet. I have given her the chance to explore what she wants." : Captain Josh Carter: "Katheryn was a fine tactical officer on the USS Galaxy she got us out of a Klingon attack and even disabled 5 of there ships" : Admiral Fuller: "Excellent performance in the field of Tactical" : Awards Fleet Admiral's Cross : *Presented by: Fleet Admiral Hathaway *Posting: U.S.S. Galaxy - Galaxy-class *Reason for Award: For showing higher valor then the rest of her crew. : Starfleet Merit : *Presented by: Admiral Fuller *Posting: U.S.S. Galaxy - Galaxy-class *Reason for Award: For showing great merit in the line of duty Past Assignments *U.S.S. Galaxy: Smith was posted on the Galaxy from when she was ensign to the rank of Lieutenant. She was Helm officer till she was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and then transferred to tactical officer Ranks *Cadet: Carter became a Cadet on Stardate 36362.4. Smith Completed her time as a cadet on September 16th 2361 and was reassigned to the Galaxy. : *Ensign: Carter became an Ensign in the year 2361 then assigned to the USS Galaxy as Chief Flight Officer : *Lieutenant Junior Grade: Smith became a Lt. jg. in the year 2362, she was reassigned as the USS Galaxy's Chief Tactical OFficer : *Lieutenant: Smith became a Lieutenant due her great merit during the borg attack. : *Lieutenant Commander: Smith was promoted to Lt. Cmdr in the year 2364 and then was assigned to the USS Minnesota Recreational Records Smith is a very fit lady she works out everyday at the Minnesota gymnasium. If no gymnasium is aboard a ship, she works out in his quarters. : Smith took part in Starfleet's Marathon during all 4 years at the academy: : *1st year: 16th Place *2nd year: 1st Place *3rd year: 3rd Place *4th year: 5rd place History Profile Smith created her own personal shuttle called the Flyer on the U.S.S Galaxy End of Personal File